Your Perfect Body
by 69912052
Summary: "Kau...kenapa kau memakai seragam seperti ini?" tanya orang itu sambil menatap Hyukjae dari atas ke bawah dan dari bawah ke atas. Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya membuat bulu matanya yang lentik terayun-ayun. "Excuse me?" HaeHyuk. Uke!Hyuk Seme!Hae. TBC or Delete?


"Kereta jurusan xxx akan segera tiba.. Penumpang harap segera berdiri dibelakang garis kuning dan..."

Acchoooo!

Hyukjae menggosok hidungnya yang memerah. Cuaca pagi hari di Seoul cukup dingin ditambah Hyukjae tidak mengenakan blazer sekolahnya dan hanya memakai kemeja seragamnya.

"Urrgh..dingin~ Sial sekali blazerku tertinggal di loker.." gerutu Hyukjae memperhatikan ujung hidungnya yang memerah yang membuat wajahnya tampak lucu.

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Hyukjae tersentak ketika tubuhnya terdorong-dorong kerumunan orang-orang kantoran yang bergegas memasuki kereta membuatnya penuh sesak.

Hyukjae bahkan tidak menyadari kalau kereta yang akan membawanya ke sekolahnya sudah ada dihadapannya.

Hyukjae berusaha menerobos puluhan pegawai kantoran yang sudah memenuhi kereta dengan tubuh mungilnya.

Menghela nafas lega ketika tangannya menemukan handle yang bisa digunakannya untuk menyeimbangkan dirinya, Hyukjae hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati mendapati kenyataan kalau ia harus berdiri selama 45 menit untuk bisa sampai ke sekolah yang baru sebulan lebih ini menjadi tempatnya menimba ilmu.

'Setiap hari selalu seperti ini..' batin Hyukjae ketika dirinya terhimpit diantara pria-pria berbadan besar. Kadang ia merasa kesal dengan tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi bahkan bisa dibilang kecil untuk ukuran tubuh seorang laki-laki.

GYUT.

Pupil mata Hyukjae melebar ketika sebuah tangan hinggap dibokongnya. Keringat dingin menetes dipelipisnya ketika tangan kurang ajar itu mulai meremas-remas bokongnya kemudian merambati pahanya dan berhenti tepat diatas resluiting celananya.

'Tidak..Tuhan kumohon jangan lagi..'

Mata Hyukjae terpejam erat ketika telinganya samar-samar mendengar bunyi resluiting celananya yang dibuka. Desah nafas seseorang dibelakang tengkuknya benar-benar membuat Hyukjae takut. "Ngghh.." Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan masih dengan mata terpejam. Tubuhnya gemetaran dengan kuat saat tangan kekar itu mulai bergerak menyusup kedalam celana seragam Hyukjae dan...

"Ya! Jihyun-ah! Kemana saja Kau!.."

Sreeet.

Hyukjae nyaris terpekik saat seseorang menarik lengannya dengan kencang dan menyeretnya menembus puluhan penumpang kereta lainnya yang sibuk menggerutu karena tersenggol olehnya.

BRAK.

"Ah!" rintih Hyukjae saat punggungnya menabrak dinginnya dinding kereta. Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat pelaku yang baru saja menyudutkannya itu ketika sepasang lengan kekar mengurung tubuhnya. "Kau...kenapa kau memakai seragam seperti ini?" tanya orang itu sambil menatap Hyukjae dari atas ke bawah dan dari bawah ke atas.

Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya membuat bulu matanya yang lentik terayun-ayun.

"Excuse me?" tanya Hyukjae bingung menatap sosok penyelamatnya yang nampak urakan dengan seragam berantakan dan uhmm..sepertinya ia kenal seragam itu?

"Gaaah.."

Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya ketika orang didepannya mengerang frustasi dan mulai mengacak-ngacak surai rambutnya yang berwarna biru dongker.

"Aa-" Hyukjae membuka mulutnya hanya untuk menutup mulutnya kembali karena sosok didepannya terus menatapnya dengan intens.

"Hm..Kau cantik.." gumam si Dongker mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyukjae yang membuang wajahnya kesamping menghindari si Dongker.

Sniff sniff.

"Baumu juga manis.."

Hyukjae mencengkram celananya gugup ketika hidung orang itu menyentuh lehernya, membauinya.

"Be..berhenti.." cicit Hyukjae.

"Huh?" si Dongker menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Hyukjae kemudian menarik wajah Hyukjae yang memerah ke arahnya.

"Ka-Kau.." ujarnya terbata meneguk ludahnya sendiri seraya menatap Hyukjae yang menatap balik si dongker dengan mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Le-lepas.."

"Kau.. Kau pasti gadis tomboy yang senang memakai seragam laki-laki kan?" si Dongker berteriak tiba-tiba membuat Hyukjae nyaris menangis karena kesal.

'Mengapa orang-orang senang sekali melukai harga diriku?' batin Hyukjae pilu. "A-anniyo.. Aku benar-benar laki-laki!" sergah Hyukjae.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu.. Aigoo.." si Dongker berdecak sambil membuat ekspresi prihatin.

"Terima kodratmu sebagai perempuan. Meskipun penampilanmu seperti ini sulit rasanya menyembunyikan kecantikan dan keindahan tubuhmu.." cerocos si Dongker yang terdengar seperti rayuan membuat Hyukjae tersedak mendengarnya.

"Ya! Aku benar-benar laki-laki! Kau tidak lihat ini?" Hyukjae menunjuk lehernya.

"Aku memiliki Jakun!"

"Heh.." tawa meremehkan itu keluar dari bibir tipis si dongker dengan pierching hitam ditelinga kirinya. "Kau menggodaku? Kau ingin Aku menandaimu disana?"

Hyukjae mendelik mendengarnya. "Bukan itu maksudku! Aku..Aku memiliki Jakun Kau tahu?"

Lagi-lagi sang Dongker terkekeh geli . "My..My..My.

Biar kubuktikan sendiri.." ujarnya.

"Ah!"

Pemuda dengan seragamnya yang acak-acakan itu menarik pinggang Hyukjae ke arahnya , membuat bagian depan mereka bersentuhan.

"Pftt...Kau pettan ya?" bisik si Dongker dengan cengirannya. Tangan kanannya menekan dada Hyukjae perlahan sementara tangan kirinya merengkuh pinggang Hyukjae.

"Tak apa...Kau masih punya..ini kan?"

Hyukjae meringis saat pemuda didepannya menyusupkan tangannya kedalam celana Hyukjae melalui celah resluitingnya yang masih terbuka dan..

"GAAAAAH!"

"Aww!" Hyukjae mengerang ketika tubuh mungilnya terlempar kebelakang membuatnya membentur pegangan besi.

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Jadi Kau benar-benar laki-laki?" histeris si dongker menarik perhatian penumpang kereta lainnya.

Hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya perlahan sambil memejamkan matanya menahan malu. Ia merasa dipermalukan.

"Damn! Kalau Kau laki-laki mengapa mereka menyentuhmu? Gila!" gerutu si Dongker sambil mengibaskan tangannya yang semula ia susupkan kedalam celana Hyukjae.

Hyukjae meringis dalam hati.

'Itu juga yang ingin Aku tanyakan..' batinnya pilu mulai menangis dalam hati.

"Auwrrgh.. Benar-benar..Kau seharusnya mengatakan dari awal jika Kau benar-benar lelaki! Aku tahu Aku tampan tapi Kau tidak boleh menjebakku seperti ini.." cerocos Dongker lagi. Benar-benar tidak tahu malu.

Hyukjae merengut kesal. Ia korban kan?

"Aku sudah mengatakannya! Kau saja yang Aaaiish.. Jinjja.."

"Stasiun pemberhentian berikutnya adalah stasiun xxx. Penumpang dengan tujuan stasiun xxx diharapkan..."

Hyukjae mendesah lega mendengar pemberitahuan itu lalu merapikan seragamnya dan menenteng tas sekolahnya bersiap-siap hendak turun saat seseorang menarik kerah belakangnya .

"Kau murid SM High School juga?" tanya si dongker lagi. Hyukjae mengabaikan pertanyaan si dongker kemudian melesat keluar kereta dengan cepat ketika kereta berhenti sepenuhnya.

"Ya! Jihyun-ah! Kau..Kau.. Ya!" teriak pemuda urakan itu mengejar Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae mulai mempercepat langkahnya bahkan berlari.

"Aiish..benar-benar.." gerutu Dongker sebelum sedetik kemudian terkekeh tidak jelas.

"SM High School ya.. Hm..Sampai bertemu lagi..Jihyun-ah.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A HaeHyuk Abalfic.

AlwaysUke!Hyukjae. AlwaySeme!Donghae

Hyukjae!Hareem

Full of GAYness.

Abalness. Boringness. Nistaness.

Cacatness.

Maybe typo(s) dan ketidaksempurnaan lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sambil mendengus kesal. Didepannya ada 3 orang teman sekelasnya yang bertubuh jauh lebih besar darinya tengah mengerubungi mejanya.

"Aku sudah bilang kan kalau Aku tidak bisa? Kenapa kalian terus memaksaku?"

"Hanya sebentar saja Hyukkie.. Kau selalu menolak jika kami mengajakmu pergi..." Ujar salah satu dari mereka.

Hyukjae menghela nafas sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya di meja. "Aku harus mengajari tetanggaku yang akan ujian.. Jadi aku benar-benar tidak bisa Nichkhun-ah..Kau tahu kan..ini tentang Uang.." jelas Hyukjae.

"Hanya satu hari saja? Pleasee..Aku akan mengganti kerugian yang Kau alami.." melas Nichkhun.

Hyukjae berdecak kesal sementara salah satu dari mereka yang bertubuh paling atletis—Taecyeon tiba-tiba menarik tangan indah Hyukjae.

"Jangan seperti ini Hyukkie.. Apa Kau benar-benar akan menolak ajakan kencan kami bertiga?" Taecyeon mengelus-ngelus jemari lentik Hyukjae yang ada dalam genggaman tangan besarnya.

"Kau tahukan diluar sana ada banyak orang yang rela mengorbankan segalanya hanya untuk bisa berbicara dengan kami—maksudku..denganku?" ujar Taecyeon tersenyum hiperbola dengan telinga besarnya yang membuat Hyukjae menatapnya mual. Nichkhun menarik tangan Hyukjae—melepaskannya dari genggaman tangan berkulit tan milik Taecyeon yang kontras dengan kulit putih susu Hyukjae. "Menjijikan!" celetuk Nichkhun mewakili isi hati dan pikiran Hyukjae.

"Ya! Kau laki-laki hampa berani sekali menghina rayuanku!" kesal Taecyeon yang dibalas cibiran dari Nichkhun.

Hyukjae melirik Junho yang sejak tadi terdiam dan terus menatapnya.

"Aa...apa?" tanya Junho gugup ketika Hyukjae meliriknya.

"Junhoo~" panggil Hyukjae pelan yang terdengar syahdu nan manja ditelinga Junho. Junho menggaruk lehernya pelan.

"Wae..waeyo?" kikuknya.

"Resluiting celanamu...terbuka."

BRUH.

Junho kelabakan menutupi celana seragamnya kemudian berlari keluar kelas dengan wajah dan telinga memerah.

Hening.

Hening.

Hen—

"Bffttt...HAHAHAHAHAHA.."

Hyukjae tertawa kencang sambil memukul-mukul meja sementara didepannya Nichkhun dan Taecyeon tidak berkedip menatap wajah tertawanya.

"Dia..dia benar-benar polos..bfft.."

Hyukjae masih saja tertawa sambil sesekali mengelap matanya yang berair karena tertawa terlalu keras sampai ia sadar kalau orang-orang dikelasnya menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Hyukjae berdeham lalu kembali ke mode normalnya. "Aiish.." Hyukjae membuka kacamata belajarnya lalu merapikan poninya. "Kenapa kalian tidak tertawa? Aku berhasil mengerjai Junho kalian tahu?" tanya Hyukjae merengut pada dua giant tampan didepannya.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Tidak ada sahutan. Tidak ada respon. Tidak ada balasan. Tidak ada sinyal. Tidak ada kuota aaaah..nestapa QwQ #plak

"YAAAA!" teriak Hyukjae.

Nichkhun dan Taecyeon berkedip-kedip bak bocah cacingan yang kekurangan suplemen bernama cinta dari Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yang gerah dengan tingkah absurd duo giant itu kemudian berdiri dari bangkunya melangkah keluar kelas setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan diri menabrakan bahunya pada Taecyeon yang sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tempatnya—membuat Hyukjae tambah merengut karena menyadari bahwa ia terlalu..terlalu..terlalu uhh lemah untuk membuat Taecyeon sekedar bergeser satu milimeter dari tempatnya berpijak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali kalau Kau harus menyemir rambutmu kembali ke warna hitam sebelum masuk sekolah! Satu bulan tidak sekolah karena patah tulang dan dua minggu skorsing masih belum cukup bagimu hah?"

"Tapi rambutku sejak lahir memang seperti ini Seonsangnim.."

Pemuda dengan seragam acak-acakan dan surai rambutnya yang mencolok itu kembali sibuk mengunyah permen karet didalam mulutnya—yang sudah hambar—tanpa mengindahkan omelan dari pria paruh baya dihadapannya yang terlihat akan meledak kapan saja.

"Dan lagi Aku tidak mengalami patah tulang sedikitpun! Aku hanya terkilir! Tsk.."

"Yaaa Lee Donghae Kau benar-benar berniat membuatku mati lebih cepat eoh?"

"Aku tidak punya death note kok.." jawabnya cuek sambil membuat gelembung dari permen karetnya.

Pria paruh baya itu mengurut pelipisnya yang berdenyut kemudian berdecak pada murid bermasalah yang duduk didepannya itu.

"Dengar.. Kalau Kau terus seperti ini.. Bagaimana Kau bisa masuk ke Universitas..Kau mau tidak lulus hah?"

"Aku tidak peduli.. lulus dan masuk Universitas sekalipun.. Aku akan tetap menjadi anak yang tidak diinginkan.." gumam si Dongker masih setia mengunyah permen karetnya.

"Lee Donghae.."

"Sudahlah Seonsangnim.. Aku rindu pada teman sekelasku setelah 2minggu tidak melihat mereka.." si Dongker menyeringai geli sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya.

"Aku ingin tahu..apa mereka akan gembira melihat wajah tampanku setelah sekian lama.." ujarnya lagi kali ini dengan cengiran childish di wajah tampannya.

"Nah Seonsangnim..Aku pergi dulu.. Fighting!.." ujar si Dongker tersenyum manis sambil menepuk pundak gurunya dan berlalu.

"Fighting? .." cengo sang Seonsangnim.

Pria paruh baya itu menatap bahu kemejanya—yang ternodai oleh seonggok permen karet bekas pakai(?)— kemudian memejamkan matanya kesal.

"YAAAA LEE DONGHAEEEE!" teriaknya menggelegar sementara Donghae mempercepat langkah kakinya menjauh dari ruang guru sambil bersiul-siul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae memasuki kelasnya yang rusuh sambil menenteng tasnya dengan santai dan melemparkannya langsung keatas meja tempat duduknya.

Suasana kelas yang semula ramai mendadak hening ketika mereka melihat sosok Donghae yang menyeringai lebar sambil berjalan slow motion menuju bangkunya.

"Uwaaa.. Lee Donghae Kau masih hidup eoh?" Taecyeon menghampiri Donghae dan memukul kepala Donghae sambil tertawa-tawa yang dibalas dengan pukulan lagi.

"Heh.. Kau tampak luar biasa.." ledek Nichkhun dari tempat dudukmya.

Donghae terkekeh sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan raut tengil.

Ia mendudukkan bokongnya diatas mejanya setelah sebelumnya menggeser tasnya terlebih dahulu.

"Terpenjara didalam rumah sakit dengan perawat-perawat cantik bertubuh seksi benar-benar membuatku merasa sehat.."ujarnya .

"Wohoooo.. Kau membuatku iri..." Taecyeon menyikut Donghae.

"Heh..heh.. Kalian rugi tidak menjengukku.." sindir Donghae.

"Haha.. Aku sebenarnya mengajak mereka menjengukmu tapi mereka tidak mau.." ujar Junho yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan dikepalanya.

"Yaa bukan seperti itu..lebih tepatnya Aku terlalu disibukkan dengan ya~ Kau tahu sendirikan jadwalku benar-benar padat jadi Aku—"

"Aku pikir Kau akan masuk sekolah minggu depan..ternyata dugaanku salah.." ujar Nichkhun memotong Taecyeon.

"Heh..Terlalu lama dirumah membuatku merasa kesepian dan merindukan sekolah~" Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Gadis-gadis dikelasnya yang sejak tadi menjerit-jerit kecil sambil menatapnya.

"Kyaaa Oppa.. Kami juga merindukanmu~.."

Junho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Donghae yang asyik menebar pesonanya hingga kini mejanya dikerumuni gadis-gadis.

"Tsk..tidak pernah berubah.." celetuk Nichkhun. Taecyeon menghela nafas dalam. "Benar-benar .. Dia yang seperti ini membuatku kesal." ujarnya.

Junho terkekeh geli. "Setidaknya mereka pernah mengerumunimu Satu bulan dua minggu yang lalu .." ledeknya membuat Taecyeon mendelik padanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku juga tidak kalah populer!.."

"Ah kalian ini..sudahlah.." lerai Nichkhun.

"Ada yang tahu kemana perginya Hyukjae?"

"Aku disini.." ujar seseorang dengan nada sinis.

"HEEE.." Taecyeon berjengit kaget lalu membalikkan badannya dengan cepat.

"Se-sejak kapan Kau dibelakangku Hyukkie?" tanya Taecyeon.

Hyukjae menghela nafas pelan sambil menatap Taecyeon kesal.

'Sejak Kau dan badan besarmu itu membuatku tidak terlihat!' batin Hyukjae keki.

Hyukjae merengut.

"Sejak kalian bertiga sibuk bergosip.. Ya Taecyeon-ah! Menyingkirlah! Badan besarmu itu menghalangi jalanku!" kesal Hyukjae. Taecyeon menyengir sambil menggeser badannya. "Maksudmu badan atletisku?" godanya.

Hyukjae memukul wajah Taecyeon dengan buku yang ia bawa dari perpustakaan. "Go die.." celetuk Hyukjae sinis membuat Taecyeon meringis sementara Junho tertawa.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Nichkhun.

Hyukjae mendudukkan dirinya dibangkunya yang berada tepat disamping Nichkhun. "Perpustakaan."

Nichkhun bergumam 'oh' lalu meletakkan sesuatu dimeja Hyukjae.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hyukjae menatap sekotak cokelat dengan pita merah muda dimejanya.

Nichkhun mengedipkan matanya polos.

"Untukmu." jawab Nichkhun.

Taecyeon langsung mengambil sesuatu itu dari meja Hyukjae. "Oi Khun..Kau lupa Hyukjae tidak suka cokelat?" Taecyeon mendudukkan dirinya dimeja Hyukjae.

"Tapi Kau pasti suka chocolate ABSku kan Hyuk~?" goda Taecyeon lagi.

Hyukjae memasang wajah muak sambil berdesis sinis. "Menyingkir dari mejaku Taecyeon!..Ah.. Junho-ah! Tolong Aku.." melas Hyukjae pada Junho.

"Ya Taec..berhenti menggodanya.." ujar Junho. Taecyeon langsung berdiri dan memukul kepala Junho.

"Kau mau mati? berani sekali Kau bersikap sok pahlawan didepan Hyukkie?" kesal Taecyeon sambil memiting Junho.

"Ya! Kalian mengganggu waktuku dengan para gad—" Donghae menghentikan ucapannya sesaat setelah matanya menangkap sosok pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Kau...Jihyun-ah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Or

DELETE...?

QwQ niat mau bkin oneshoot malah panjang. Hemeh. Payah nih T_T

Maafkan daku kalo belum ngelanjutin grow , he just donghae , you're cute atau hoodie merah blahblahblah..

Banyak masalah dari awal tahun 2015 sampe sekarang. #alasan

#sujudsujud

Sorry banget kalo kesannya ga brtanggung jawab—padahalemang—

Dan sekarang malah nambah daftar (k)utang. #bruh #tendanged

Apa ini layak dibaca?

Ngetiknya aja sambil meriang.

/read:merindukankasihsayang/

Pokoknya.. Yang ngerasa saya ganteng #slap

Review ya~

Enggak juga gapapa. Tapi ga dilanjut.

#lel

Yaudin. Sankyuu buat yang mau meluangkan waktunya utk sekedar membaca fiksi nista ini.

Salam chimyeol shipper!

Urineun Chimyeol shipper oeo!

/ngantrijatahciumandarihyukbarengsemesemeyanglain/


End file.
